Exploit
by MissTradgicK
Summary: Nexas goes to a new school, reunites with old friends and get's in a whole lot more trouble than he bargained for. OCxOC, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Exploit**

This is just a fic about my Kingdom Hearts OC, Xethawm, and my good friend Amanda's OC, Nexas. We are collaberating on this too, so all the good parts copyrighted to Manda lol!  
...Done out of complete boredom of the holidays. [= Erm, well, enjoy!

Yoai btw. :3

* * *

chapter 1

Nexas wondered slowly down the corridor taking no notice of the countless students surrounding him. Each, it seemed had been paired with another, however he couldn't really care less. The high school, it seemed, was filled to the brim with whores and sluts and in need of no others. Fitting in would be easy, but Nexas really wasn't sure if he wanted to... Yeah, he was the new kid. It sucks because everyone just expects you to be looking desperately for friends, but again these teenagers just put Nexas off.

He looked around in disgust. They had no class. They brought shame to the whoring game... If only he could show them how this game was played.

His eyes wondered over them a second time, scanning each and every feature the other students possessed, picking out every flaw. Until he came across a blonde male, talking away with two other students. A smirk played at Nexas' lips. He soaked in the splendid form of the male. Perfect body, perfect posture, just perfect in every other sense. He eyed the other two students chatting with the blonde, one of which he recognized as Xandama, a friend he had known ever since primary school and probably about the only friend he made. Unfortuneatly, Xandama had to move away in year 3.. she's probably forgotten all about him now. This put Nexas off again, but whenever his eyes came across the blonde he wanted to go introduce himself more than ever... and even rebuilding his frienship with Xandama would be nice. Perhaps she could introduce him to the male that had caught his attention. With a glint of lust in his eye, Nexas snaked forward with a slink in his step, confidence rising.

He walked over casually and once he got close enough all three of them turned their heads his way. Nexas and the blonde's eyes locked for a split second but he broke it and looked down at the floor, the tiles getting real interesting all of a sudden.

Xandama blinked blankly for a second as the stranger approached. This guy looked very familiar. Then it hit her like a sack of bricks. THE FRECKLES! It was Nexas. Without warning she sprang forward, embracing him tightly. Her two friends stared at her with confusion. Life with Xandama was always interesting.

"NEXAS! I've missed you!" she said, still embracing the young, fiery haired male.

"Xandy! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," she said quickly as she fell back to give him alittle room. "It's just great to see you again."

"Its great to see you again too," he managed to say through his cheesy smile as he embraced her again. "you really haven't changed a bit... except for the boobs. I do believe they are new."

"Ehh yes," she managed to say though the hug, "OH! How rude of me. Nexas, these are my best friends Xethawm and Xanfets," she said indicating to the two males standing close by. "Guys, this is Nexas, my best friend from year three."

"Hey," said the blonde as he offered his hand, "I'm Xethawm."

It took a while for Nexas to register what the blonde had said, he was completely mezmerised and lost in the blondes emrald eyes. "Oh, uh... Nexas." he said at long last and shook Xethawm's hand, trying his best to keep his heart in his chest all the while.

Xandama giggled as she noticed a slight redness to Nexas' cheeks. Oh she had seen that look before.

Xanfets held out his hand without saying a word. Clearly he was bored with this conversation. Nexas hesitated briefly before taking his hand and shaking.

"Nice to meet you Xanfets, I'm Nexas."

Xanfets grunted in recognition, still saying not a word to this stranger. Xandama glared coldly before turning back to Nexas.

Xandama started blabbing out words over the top of one another excitidly, and it didn't really help that Nexas wasn't taking any notice. Instead his eyes were looking past Xandama and locked with the blondes gaze. Nexas could swear he'd been looking into his eyes forever. Funny thing was, was that Xethawm didn't break or disapprove of the stare in any way, a warm smile starting to greet his lips. Did he feel the same?

"Nexas?" Xandama said, face falling. "Are you listening?"

"Uhh," Nexas said, shaking his head slightly "y-yes?"

Xandama pouted and almost jumped ten foot high as the bell started to ring. Dissapointment washed over Nexas, god he hated school sometimes.

"I'll see you later, Nex." Xandama said and she quickly walked off down the hall.

Nexas went through his bag and checked his timetable, and before he could even read over it he heard; "Science, huh?"

He immediantly swung around, soon to realise Xethawm was standing right behind him.

''Eh, yes, unfortunately,'' he said softly, noticing the shadows and light dancing on the striking male's face. He turned away before the blush on his cheeks became noticeable.

Xethawm continued to read the timetable. "Ahh, looks like your in my class, and the one after that. Perfect. I can show you around a little if you'd like."

"That would be great!" Nexas exclaimed, loving the idea of spending the rest of his school day with the blonde. " This place is really confusing."

"Oh, you'll get used to it soon enough," Xethawm said with a wink.

Nexas thought to himself as they walked into the science lab. Perhaps what Xethawm had said had a double meaning? Well, it was no use pondering over it at the moment, there was a class full of faces staring at him. He smiled weakly and followed Xethawm to a desk, sitting down before any more attention was drew to him.

"Dude, what's with the freckles and the hair? You like looking like a freak or something?" came a voice from behind them.

Nexas lowered his head a little, hurt.

Xethawm turned around at the boy who made the comment and gave him a deathly glare. The boy's smartass grin faded straight away.

Xethawm turned back in his seat and sighed, "Don't worry about that fuck."

"Uhm, Xethawm?" called the teacher, "you mind handing out the text books?"

Xethawm sighed again and got up from his seat, leaving Nexas to sit alone. He looked around the class room nervously, trying to avoid contact with the peering eyes.

Xethawm walked around the room placing textbooks on the tables, and soon got to the desk Nexas was sitting at. Xethawm sat the book down and lightly brushed his hand up his arm sending shivers up Nexas' spine.

He sighed softly. The only thing keeping him in this room was Xethawm. Behind him, he could hear the same kid sneering and making crude comments. Nexas turned suddenly to the kid, anger etched into every feature of his face.

His courage faulted. He turned back to the front trembling slightly, disappointed in himself for not standing up to that fat fucker behind him.

"Pussy." the guy snared just loud enough for Nexas to hear.

Red spots flashed before Nexas' eyes. Rage overpowered his better judgment. He turned swiftly without warning, flinging his fist at the nameless fat guy.

A sickening crack silenced the class as Nexas' fist connected with the guy's jaw. The dull thud that followed was equally as shocking, as the guy fell from his chair and landed on the ground stunned, blood steadily flowing from his mouth and nose. Nexas gathered his belongings and quickly exited the room before anyone could say anything. Xethawm sat there shocked.

Nexas ran without knowing where he was going. Looks like he wouldn't be doing science this year after all. Soon he was completely lost. He sat down on a bench, half sobbing and half chuckling. Xethawm probably thought he was unstable now, and would not come near him anymore. He sighed sadly. He always managed to fuck everything up.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Xethawm sat at the desk, heart racing as the fat boy was guided out of the class room and to sick bay. Where was Nexas? Anxiety ripped at his heart.

Xethawm pushed the seat out from under him and exited the class room without a word.

The halls were silent. He could almost hear the walls breathing to a steady rhythm that flowed throughout the building. His pulsating heart added to the pressure in the atmosphere. Nexas had to be around here somewhere. He couldn't have ran off far.

Nexas sat quietly. Vivid thoughts of Xethawm's face flashed though his mind. What if he really had just fucked up his only chance with him?

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Nexas said hitting himself on the forehead with his palm, but came to a pause as soon as he saw two boots confront him. He looked up and to his surprise it was Xethawm hovering above him.

Xethawm smirked and chuckled softly, "Well... that was awesome. You really nailed that dude!"

The word 'nailed' made Nexas huff slightly and grin, but he tried his best to try and hide it in his folded arms. "Yeah well, I'm not going to put up with that sort of shit."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to. You gave him what he deserved.. Besides, I reckon you look pretty cute."

Nexas' heart started to pound, and he could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks. He quickly looked away to try and hide his blush. Why was he so nervous around Xethawm? Nexas certainly was never like this around any of his other friends.. crushes. What made him so special?

".. only downside to this is that your probably gonna be in alot of crap. I wont be surprised if it turns out that you've broken his jaw." Xethawm said, eyebrows raised.

Nexas' heart fell at the thought. He was going to be in shit, and he's only spent three days at this new school.

"Well.... whatever happens happens I suppose. I'll take whatever comes my way." Nexas said with a sigh looking up at Xethawm, his emerald orbs drawing him closer without him noticing. His lips looks sweet and plump. Nexas jerked his head forward, pressing his lips swiftly against the blonde's, without warning. He suddenly pulled away, realizing what he had done. He looked away shamefully. He'd really blown it this time.

"Oh, um, eh," he stuttered, his cheeks becoming as fiery as his hair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

Xethawm stumbled backwards as soon as he was released, completely stunned by what the redhead had done... completely stunned that he had liked it, even though on the outside it seemed he was horrified and disgusted.

Nexas started to back up against a wall, and was soon headed down the hall, near running to get away. Until he felt a tight grip around his wrist and he was spun around to be faced with Xethawm again. Nexas started to get a little uneasy of how close they were now, but he was enjoying it at the same time. Their bodies were pressed closely together as both males stood their ground. Nexas had never felt so confused in his life. He liked being this close, yet dreaded it just as much. He was wholly embarrassed by his actions and wanted nothing more than to get away, away from Xethawm, whose expression after he had broken away had deeply wounded Nexas.

Xethawm's grip eased slightly as Nexas' legs gave way alittle and he backed up.

"I'm so sorry Xeth," Nexas managed to say weakly. "I really don't know what happened. One minute I was in control, and the next… well, not in control." He looked down to the ground avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"One of us had to crack sooner or later." Xethawm laughed softly, and lifted up Nexas' face by the chin so they were eye-to-eye, but Nexas' gaze didn't leave the floor.

Nexas raised an eyebrow to show his confusion, he didnt quite catch what Xethawm meant by that. He finally connected his gaze with the blondes, and found himself hypnotized by it yet again. And before he knew it, he was backed up against the wall with Xethawm's lips and body pressed to his. He tried to fight him away but the blondes hold on him was impossible to break, or maybe Nexas just wasn't even trying..

Xandama and Xanfets sat in their English class. How the hell they had ended up in the same class was beyond them both. Their in class assignment on Shakespeare lay before them untouched. Instead, their attention was directed at an A4 piece of paper with Xandama's handwriting etched all over it.

"Oh, that's a good one," Xanfets chuckled. "zemmiphobia…fear of the great mole rat. Who's fucking scared of a mole rat!? Where did you find all these anyway Xand?"

"Some book my mum has at her place."

"These are gold," he said smirking after reading another.

"Hey! Xannath!" Xandama exclaimed as she turned around in her seat to face the scruffy, purple haired, if not rather good looking guy behind her. "Melophobia… the fear or hatred of music… cos your music sucks!"

"Oh fuck off Xandama!" the musician retorted angrily as he glared at her before returning to his work. His friend Demyx, also a musician, giggled at a butterfly hovering just outside the window. Xandama waved politely to Demyx and turned back around in her seat. "Where the fuck is Xeth anyway?"

"I dunno." Xanfets said blankly, still reading the sheet of paper.

Nexas pushed his tongue against Xethawm's, running his hands over his body at the same time. After the initial shock of what was happening had worn off, Nexas had let the fever flowing through his body take over.

Nexas tried to push back at him again but with more force, he finally got the better of Xethawm and had shifted him up against the store room door. The thought of being dominated overwhelmed Nexas.

Xethawm fumbled with the store room handle and they both fell back into the small room, Xethawm breaking Nexas' fall. Taking this opportunity, Nexas pinned Xethawm to the floor, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He leant forward, kissing Xethawm's neck softly, slowly running his tongue down to his half exposed chest. Xethawm moaned softly at the sensation of the soft warm tongue gliding over his chest.

"Ngh, Nexas stop it," Xethawm said arching his back slightly, making their hips grind.

Nexas ignored what he said and continued to unbutton his shirt, revealing more and more of Xethawm's flesh. As he did, the desire within him started to burn stronger.

Nexas started to kiss Xethawm's bare chest again lightly, teasingly, and started to trail down lower until he came across Xethawm's belt. He unbuckled it and threw it aside, attention drawing back to Xethawm's zipper. He quickly unzipped his trousers, revealing the buldging boxers underneath.

"Nexas!" Xethawm said in a shaky voice, having second thoughts.

Nexas ignored him again and started to slide Xethawm's boxers down, but before he could get anywhere he felt a great force hit his chest and found himself flat on his back. Xethawm bolted up the hall to get away, stumbling every now and then.

"What the hell was that?!" Xethawm said to himself, buttoning up his shirt as he walked quickly to his English class. He couldn't believe he let even half of that happen.. but yet in a way he was glad he did. "What an idiot.."

Xethawm knew he probably hurt Nexas by running away like that, but... he's only known him for about 3 hours and he's already trying to get into his pants. 3 damn hours.

He stopped before he entered the classroom to tidy up his hair. Then quickly rushed in while the teacher was facing the board.

"Where the hell have you been?" Xanfets asked as Xethawm sat at the desk infront of him and Xandama.

"Nowhere." he grunted, beginning to scribble down some notes from the board.

Nexas sat in the now seemingly empty storeroom. The feeling inside his chest was driving him insane. It seemed time itself had stopped. Never had he been rejected like that. In fact, he had never been rejected at all. He had seen the lust in Xethawm's eyes, he had even felt it through the kiss, yet the blonde was gone, and soon he would be as well. The principal would probably expel him on the spot for violence against other students. He sighed heavily as he buttoned up his shirt and stood tall, ready to face what ever came his way.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is still in progress. o:

* * *

**chapter 3**

The group of three students stood back against the wall as the rush hour traffic zoomed past on the way to the next class. Being seniors, they had a couple of free periods for study, this was one of those periods. It had been four weeks since they had last seen Nexas, yet the mystery of where he was hadn't faded at all.

Xandama leaned back against the wall casually with her eyes closed deep in thought while her two friends chatted idly about a topic she had no clue about.

Xethawm, recovered from the shock that was Nexas, had returned to his old habits of checking out every senior guy that walked by. Usually Xandama would accompany him with this activity, however today she seemed out of sorts. The disappearance of Nexas had really affected her, to meet up with your old friend and loose him that very day was a new record for her.

Xanfets, however, was wholly unaffected by this affair and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Nexas rounded the corner casually. His four week suspension was up and he was allowed to return to school, provided he attended counseling every week. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon the group of three. He trusted Xethawm hadn't said anything about the incident and decided to keep his story wholly about the fat kid and his broken jaw.

Xanfets looked at his friend in confusion. Xethawm had stopped talking mid sentence and gone a rather nasty shade of pale. He followed his gaze until his eyes rested upon Nexas. He didn't know what had occurred between Xethawm and Nexas, but it had been enough for Xethawm to remain rather quiet for a few days. All the same, Xanfets disliked the red head.

Nexas approached with a nervous smile plastered on his face. "Hey guys."

"Nexas!? You're back!" Xandama said and flung her arms around Nexas. "Where've you been?"

"I got suspended," Nexas said, a little shocked that Xandama seemed oblivious to it all.

"Ah, for breaking that dudes jaw right? Xethawm told us all about it."

"Really?" Nexas said loud enough so Xethawm could hear, but he pretended to be more occupied with the swaying trees outside.

Nexas studied Xethawm's body language for a few seconds. Obviously he was uncomfortable with him around. The red head decided it was time for him to leave. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Xethawm again. After a round of quick goodbyes, Nexas turned and wandered away down the corridor in search on something interesting to grab his attention.

Xethawm remained quiet for some time after Nexas had departed.

"Xeth?" Xandama said studing his expression, "everything ok?"

"No." He replied quietly, turning his face from her. Wondering whether he should've answered like that soon after.

"What's up?" she asked, the concern on her face becoming more clear.

"Uh.. Nexas." Xethawm said slapping himself mentally, God only knows how Xandama took that.

"What about him?" Xandama asked raising an eyebrow.

Xethawm didn't reply, he merely shifted his gaze from the floor to look at her. A smile grew wide on Xandama's face, she knew that look.

"You like Nexas?!" she practically screamed, drawing a few students' attention.

Xethawm covered his face with his hand. "Thanks, Xand."

* * *

Nexas walked through the cafiteria, dodging the students that came flying out infront of him. It was like these people were trying to kill eachother.

He finally managed to make it to an, surprisingly, empty table. He sat his bag down and laid his head in his hands. He was so pissed off. Why was Xethawm ignoring him like this? Nexas knew that Xethawm liked him, yet something was holding him back. What?

He looked across the cafetira watching all the other couples. There was a guy with red hair, just like Nexas, but it was spiked up in nearly all directions. He was sitting hand in hand with a blonde who's hair was spiked up at one side... jealousy started to rip at Nexas' heart.

Wait.

That's it!

A grin spread cross Nexas' face.

* * *

Xandama grinned as her friend paced backwards and forwards along the now empty corridor. The embarrassment had gone from his face but it was still fresh in her mind. She had never seen him this deep in thought before and she was concerned. He refused to share what exactly was going through his head, frustrating her slightly.

"Come on Xeth! Tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you in this state."

Xethawm sighed softly and embraced her tightly. "I'm ok Xand, I just need to work a few things out first before anything else happens." he smiled as a small tear escaped his eye. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew that, but he also knew his friends were there with him no matter what.

* * *

Nexas smiled seductively as he slunk over towards a guy with pale pinkish hair. The guy had a reputation and this was just what he needed. He slid down into the seat beside his target and smiled Charmingly. "Hi there, I'm Nexas." he said, offering his hand to the stranger.

"Nice to meet you Nexas, I'm Marluxia." he replied with a coy grin.


End file.
